


Tummy Ache

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine eats too many treats, and kitty!Kurt comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Ache

Really, when it came down to it, the whole thing was Carole’s fault. She’s the one who left the bag of treats out when she went to work, and Blaine got Kurt to knock them off the counter for him, because Kurt was just awesome like that. But Blaine had to eat them before Finn and Puck saw them, so he ate them as fast as he could and before he knew it he’d eaten the WHOLE BAG.

So now Blaine had a tummy ache. Blaine laid in the pet bed whimpering ‘cause his tummy hurt. He’d already thrown up once, and Puck ate it, ‘cause he did gross stuff like that all the time.

“My tummy hurts,” Blaine cried.

“It’ll be okay, pup,” Kurt promised Blaine, giving him kisses and licking the tears off Blaine’s face.

“It hurts,” Blaine said again. Kurt snuggled in close And gave Blaine kisses until Blaine fell asleep. Then they snuggled until the humans came home.

When Carole came home she blamed the empty bag of treats on Finn and Puck who were tearing the bag up, looking for more, and Kurt and Blaine were happily snuggled in their bed.

*!*


End file.
